


Real Enough

by ultimatele_trash_gremlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, During Canon, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, One True Pairing, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatele_trash_gremlin/pseuds/ultimatele_trash_gremlin
Summary: After a devastating loss at the hands of Thanos, Thor's just trying his best to pick himself back up, bury his pain, and save the universe - all tasks that are made a thousand times harder when an apparition of his dead lover surfaces.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Real Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hello.
> 
> I decided to be productive at least once during quarantine in an area that isn't school so here we are. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is my first finished piece of writing and the first work I've ever posted online so do with that information what you will. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and as many comments as you want because I, like almost every other writer on here, feed off of validation from internet strangers.

Thor stared. Then he blinked. Twice, slow enough to rival a sloth. Then, one last time, for good measure, he blinked again, refusing to believe his eyes, not for one second.

Because there was no way the figure standing in front of him was real.

White-hot tears burned behind his eye, threatening to block out his already limited vision and a sob began to claw its way up his throat. He swallowed. Hard.

“You’re not real.”

“No, of course not,” the figure purred, pushing themselves up off the wall they were leaning against and making their way towards Thor. “But you wish I was.” 

Delicate fingers trailed along Thor’s face, familiarizing themselves with raised scars, both old and new, the uneven patches of beard, the shape of Thor’s jaw, his lips. Every part of Thor’s mind screamed at him that this was just a trick, nothing more than his sleepy mind playing games on him, than the shadows toying with his head but he ignored every bit of it, only focused on the face in front of him.

The touch felt _oh so_ real and Thor had craved it _oh so_ much for too long now, he could do little more than give in with a soft sigh and a full-bodied shudder. 

“You’re not real,” he repeated, pain and heartache and guilt bleeding into his voice all at once. A tear escaped, burning a swift path down his cheek only to be thumbed away before it could fall. 

“No, I’m not.” The hands slid from his face and down his arms to rest on his wrists. “And you know it, but you don’t care, do you?”

The apparition pulled back one snow-white hand from Thor’s face for them both to examine underneath the stale, flickering light of the spaceship. Thor’s eye desperately tracked after it as he committed every intricate detail to memory, already anticipating the loss of his love once more even if was only a delusion.

His fingers followed after the limb next. He admired the exquisite craftsmanship of his hallucination with extreme care, the tips of fingers just barely ghosting over the soft skin before he snatched his hand back, terrified to do anything to disrupt the moment for fear of what he might lose if he did. It was both pain and pleasure how real it seemed. There wasn’t a single thing out of place on the conjured image of his lost love. Everything matched, from the glorious golds and greens of their outrageously lavish outfit to the glossy mane of midnight curls to the little clusters of freckles adorning their forearms. 

The hand connected the two to each other again, intertwining their fingers, and Thor felt whole once more. 

He exhaled shakily when the other spoke again, still not used to hearing anything other than broken fragments of words that had once passed through his loved one’s lips replaying in his head. “You’ll have me any way you can get me.” 

A soft smile accompanied the words and Thor couldn’t even force him to care that the smile was just the tiniest bit sad, the tiniest bit concerned because of _who_ it was smiling and Thor hadn’t seen them smile in _oh so_ long. “Even if it’s not the real thing, it’s real enough for you, isn’t it?”

Thor didn’t bother trying to deny it or pulling away. In fact, he leaned forward slowly ever so slightly, inching his way into his lover’s space and careful not to do anything that might disrupt the moment and push him back towards reality, before burying his face into the crook of his loved one’s neck, just nodding softly and breathing in the scent of the other like it was all he knew how to do. 

He knew exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and while he knew the hallucinations wouldn’t tide him over for very long, he’d take anything over being alone again.

Anything over the reality that his other half was gone, was _never_ coming back.

And so, when the insistent fingers clasped around his wrists tugged him gently forward, he could do nothing more than follow after, caught up in a spell nearly as strong as the ones his dead soulmate used to cast and just as hard to break.

_‘It’s real enough for me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi there, hello again.
> 
> Like I said at the beginning, this is my first finished work (fingers crossed it won't stay my only one for months at a time thanks to writer's block, that mofo) and the first work I've ever posted online. If you wanna, feel free to leave constructive criticism but ONLY constructive criticism.
> 
> I don't need a whole speech about how you think I won't make it in the writing industry, I give myself enough of those already lmao.
> 
> Buh bye until next time. Mwah <3


End file.
